


【纲白】雪原深处

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 狼人白兰
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】雪原深处

“你的生命将是一场伟大的苦行。你还不能放弃！去到雪原深处聆听福音和神谕吧……”

阵阵刺骨的寒风一下又一下割着后颈，沢田纲吉踩着笨重的步伐艰难行走于茫茫雪原。饥饿、困乏，渺茫的出路……他内心此刻悲愤交加：一路越过高山丘陵、穿过森林沙漠，是要为了什么，又在寻找什么。忍冻挨饿，牙关绷得酸楚了，他注定要为一个无名的理想殉葬，可是纲吉不想死。在这个喧嚣又死寂的纯白的世界里，纲吉感到自己的灵魂正在一点点堕入一湾深不见底的冰湖。他的视觉模糊了，心跳愈渐微弱，可是他还在迈着僵直的双腿——是什么在驱使着他这样做，明明举目已是半壁荒芜、半壁虚空。

他的思想已经钝化了，脑中只想着如何在非人的环境中生存在下来，可是却没有一丝一毫的可能。雪原深处没有预言中能够拯救全人类的宝藏、没有抑制瘟疫蔓延的碑文，纲吉的旅途一无所获。他被郡主和人民寄予了不切实际的期望，到头来却徒劳无果。狂乱的雪花搔刮着眼眶，纲吉觉得自己的眼泪早已干涸。他在没过膝盖的积雪中摸索，即便心如死灰可身体仍持续不断地感受着饥饿和疼痛的侵蚀。想解脱，却更想遭遇一个扭转的契机。纲吉没有在这个时候呼唤神，他意识到自己那可恨又可叹的垂死挣扎，大概是神绝对无法理解的一种人类的傲慢。

在手脚并用向上攀爬一个陡坡时，纲吉的手指被冻得又红又肿，几乎不能弯曲。他觉得这或许是他生命中最后一次向上、向不可能的现实发起的不甘的反叛，接下来他将颓然接受无止境的下坠——登上高地后，风的嘶吼蓦地减弱了，四散的雪花腾浮起来，优柔地落在他周身。等纲吉稳住身型，终于辨认出在这个与世隔绝的空间里除自己之外的另一个生物。

一只化作人形的狼，此刻正赤身裸体地蜷缩着卧倒在雪地里。白色的毛茸茸的大尾巴弯成一个弧夹在两腿之间，竖起的耳朵上落着一层星星点点的积雪。他的呼吸很轻，仿佛陷入沉沉的睡眠。

纲吉怔愣地低头凝视着，不知过了多久，忽然扑通一声跪倒在他身边。他的脸上没有表情，从眼眶中却开始流出炙热的泪水。就像一个身处绝境中的人不得不一样接着一样丢弃人生中那看似重要的荣耀、地位、金钱、期望……到最后一切都显得举足轻重：从生命回归生命。纲吉料想自己已经一无所有，也不奢求奇迹发生，而在这时，一个生命就这样在他眼前以真实的姿态展现，令他好像再一次拥有了足以抵抗残酷的现实的力量和决心。

纲吉一时间泪流不止，从低低的呜咽到号啕大哭。仿佛要耗尽自己的全身心一般痛哭着，又好像在极尽全力地释放着前半生所有的负担和痛苦。

他模糊地想起自己年幼时饲养过的一头幼狼。他从他出生就无微不至地照顾他，可幼狼却对他又叫又咬，任性、乖戾，丝毫不服顺于他，可是纲吉却给他取了一个美丽的名字：白兰。他已经忘记曾对白兰倾注过怎样的感情；在为时不多的相处中，他们从未达成过任何形式上的和解。白兰在他去骑士团进行的训练某一天逃跑了，之后他再也没见到过他。

纲吉猜想白兰应该是一位神明。他的姿态永远是那么疏离、高傲、淡泊，却又坏心眼地在纠缠着他的时日里捉弄他，让他吃尽苦头。他奔向森林、奔向远方的姿态一定像一缕自由的、不受拘束的风。纲吉像珍视一个美丽的梦一般惦念着和白兰的初遇，几经淡化，却从未忘记。

现在，梦似乎醒了。纲吉的哭声小下去，他抽泣着脱下御寒的斗篷，小心翼翼又虔诚地披盖在人狼身上。他从未感觉人生如此刻这般完满，虽然悲哀又疲惫，但是他不再觉得惊心动魄的屈辱和绝望——死亡应当是平静的。纲吉轻轻抱住他，将沾满泪水的脸深深埋进他肩窝，像是放弃一切又获得所有那般心怀感激和安详，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

……

一缕晨光照在纲吉的眼皮上。不多时，他微微将双眼睁开一条缝：身下是柔软的积雪，目光所及是纯净而静谧的雪原。在突出的一块岩石上，他看到了那只拥有人形的狼，漠然矗立着，以不可侵犯的凛然姿态接受朝阳的洗礼。他的全身浸透着鎏金色的柔辉，蓬松的尾巴上滚动着高贵的光泽。纲吉的眼眶微热；灵魂仿佛受到了召唤而肉体重获新生。

“神啊，”他赞叹一般喃喃自语，“我看到了光……”


End file.
